A Roadside Meeting
by Pocket Full of Pens
Summary: The Doctor drops by America to visit some old friends and brings Clara along. He and Dean discuss life and Clara does some staring. Takes place in mid season 5 for Sam and Dean and post-series 7 for Clara and the Doctor. Some not-so-subtle references to the Doctor's crush on Clara and her crush on him.


**Disclaimer: Lots of people own both Doctor Who and Supernatural but I am not any of them for many reasons, two of them being they first aired when I was barely old enough to spell and that if I did own or write for either, nobody would watch them and they'd either be really bland or the most messed up tv shows in... ever...**

**A/N: Just realized this is my intro into the SPN fandom. Well... it's a crossover and it's not that good, I couldn't even come up with a good name for it.  
**

**On another note, I wrote this to get into the mood of writing so I could do my summer homework. Needless to say, due to my chronic procrastination, it didn't do squat and I'm wasting all my time on fanfiction, figuring out contact lenses and a game about making donuts that I only like because I dressed the character up like Castiel. But I still wrote this and am posting it because... what the hell. Eleven and Dean's backstory here is that Eleven had met John and Dean before SPN starts when he was in DW's series 5 with Amy Pond, if it's not evident from the context.  
**

* * *

On the side of a road, in between small towns in a rather rural part of the United States of America, in the early twenty-first century (probably a Tuesday), a sound could be heard. It was a barely describable wheezing, groaning sound that was certainly not of the Earth. From the approximate source of the sound, a large blue box appeared, just as out of place as the sound. Fading in and out of sight the box eventually solidified and the sound stopped. To an American observer, the box might be compared to a port-a-potty but to British bystander, it looked much closer to a police public call box. Of course, to a select few, this was known as a time machine but not a single person of _any_ sort was around to see.

A wooden blue door creaked open.

Out ran a short young woman, no older than twenty-five. She was followed by a man that was much taller, only looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties but with eyes that betrayed his true age of countless centuries. The woman glanced around, the dusty road obviously not what she was expecting. She ran her hand through her shoulder-length, brunette hair and glanced up at the man who was already looking for something along the road.

"Where are we?" she asked in a Lancashire accent, looking at her companion again. She glared at him in a way and managed to look very intimidating while still only being barely over five feet tall.

The man, still wandering around and obviously not listening, replied in an absent-minded tone, "Yes, Clara, probably definitely 2010. I don't know for sure, those first few decades smell very similar. It smells apocalyptic-y…"

He continued ranting, not even noticing that his friend's question had even been asked in the first place. As he continued talking, it became more and more apparent how unearthly he was, despite his British accent and human appearance, the things he spoke of and the box that was obviously his proved that he was much more than he originally appeared. He paused in his monologue, straightening the spotted bow tie on his neck. The woman, Clara, took advantage of the break in his speech.

Grabbing his shoulders and turning him toward her, Clara looked him in the eyes and said very clearly, "Doctor, where are we?"

"Oh," he muttered, a bit fazed by how close they were standing. "America, not sure what year. I've got a meeting."

"How do you know you have a meeting if you don't even know what year it is?" Clara asked, also noting the little space between herself and her friend. She let go of his shoulders and stepped back as nonchalantly as she could.

"TARDIS," he said as he gestured to the box, "I can just pop back a few days and leave a note."

Clara opened her mouth to reply when a black, '67 Chevy Impala pulled up, stopping right by the Doctor's blue box. The car was beautiful, rivaling the TARDIS as the most eye-catching object in the area. The two inhabitants of the car seemed to be talking. One sounded like he was ranting about some girls and Clara distinctly heard the phrase, "Use your _upstairs_ brain."

The Doctor rushed over to the car, gripping the face of the first person to emerge and kissing his cheeks as he often did in the twenty-first century.

The man in the Doctor's clutches happened to be probably the tallest human that Clara had ever seen. He towered over her friend by a good five inches and along with the longish brown hair and his priceless expression he looked very much like a confused moose. He stared down at the Doctor and then over at the other man who had just gotten out of the other side of the car, the driver's side, Clara had to remind herself. America was very different from the UK.

The Doctor stood back from the moose-like man and immediately frowned. "Dean?" questioned the alien. "You've grown. And you look… very… different."

The moose's acquaintance rolled his eyes in a sarcastic but not quite hostile way, evident in his good-natured smile. He said, in what Clara found to be a very attractive American accent, "No Doctor, _I'm_ Dean."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows or rather, the space on his forehead that his eyebrows would have occupied, had he been a normal man. "Oh," he said, "that makes more sense."

He quickly kissed the other man, the real Dean, on the cheeks as well. It was probably to cover his mistake but nobody really pointed it out. As he released a surprised Dean, he immediately began to speak.

"Dean Winchester! How's John, doing well I hope. Found that demon yet? I could help but it's really not my place to interfere. Who's your friend? He's very tall. I…"

As the Doctor rambled on and on, the three other people soon just tuned him out. Clara took the time to really look over the two men in front of her. They were both obviously in shape, extremely tall and, even if she hadn't heard Dean speak earlier, had an American sort of presence. They resembled each other in both their stance and their physical appearance, probably spent lots of time together and were most likely related. Clara noted all of this but the one dominating thought she had was how physically attractive the two were.

She wasn't aware of the taller man's name but he was undeniably good looking, his slightly awkward gracefulness and nearly inhuman height actually lending to Clara's urge to stare at him. Dean, the shorter and probably slightly older one, Clara found to be, in short, incredibly sexy. His beautifully green eyes captivated her attention and his rather cocky attitude suited him perfectly.

She realized subconsciously that she was staring but didn't really know how badly until the Doctor nudged her and whispered, "Clara, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. By the way, I just introduced you." She resisted the urge to punch him, both for the embarrassing comment and the interruption.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother," the moose-like man said, breaking the forming tension between Clara and the Doctor. "You must be the Doctor, Dean caught me up on the way here.

"Dean's got a brother!" the alien man shouted in a both questioning tone and one that sounded extremely sure. Clara momentarily wondered if he could only do that because he wasn't human. The Doctor continued talking, though, "Where's John? How's hunting? Saving lives, I hope!"

"Uh, dad's kinda…" Dean trailed off, motioning to the ground, "…downstairs."

"Oh no, not that demon, was it?" asked the Doctor, sounding very upset, even more than he usually did when discussing anyone's death. Clara assumed he'd been a friend of this John man.

"Yeah, actually," Sam replied for his brother. Both men looked distressed by the loss of their father and Clara could relate, losing her mother had been the most terrible, heartbreaking moment of her life so far, including all of her close calls on adventures with the Doctor.

"But we killed him," Dean said. "Shot him with the Colt."

"That's real?" the Doctor asked but didn't dwell on it for long. "Well, congratulations boys! Avenged both your parents' deaths in one shot." He made his hands into the shape of a gun and made the sound of a gun firing.

Clara was sad to hear that the Winchesters had lost both their parents, she couldn't imagine losing her father as well at this age. Then she realized something about the Doctor, something didn't add up, "You don't usually support killing of any kind."

"Demons are different," the alien replied, dead serious. He used the sort of tone that said that the topic was done with for the day, if not forever. Demons must be the real deal if even the Doctor wanted them dead.

The tension was apparent to all four people for a minute or two but was eventually broken by Dean. "What brings you around, haven't seen you in nearly ten years."

"The old girl suggested a visit," the Doctor replied, patting the TARDIS. "Thought you'd like to say hello and come to think of it so did I."

"What's happened to Amy?" Dean asked. "She was cute."

Clara felt herself growing jealous of this Amy, she had gotten to be the Doctor's friend _and_ Dean Winchester thought she was cute. Her thoughts were redirected, though, as Dean said, "Well, of course Clara's cute too. Maybe even cuter, Amy was pretty tall." Clara's face felt warm and she knew she was blushing. Then she realized Amy was probably that really leggy woman the TARDIS had shown her and she was jealous all over again.

"She was sent back in time by the Weeping Angels, I can't go back for her," the Doctor said. His face was sadder than a kicked puppy's could have ever been. "She has her husband Rory, though. The Ponds…"

"Too bad," Dean said. After thinking on what the Doctor had said about Amy, he asked, "Wait husband? Didn't think she was the marrying type."

"Almost everyone gets married eventually, Dean," Sam informed his brother but was for the most part completely ignored. If anyone had heard his comment, they didn't acknowledge it.

The nearby timeship sounded what vaguely resembled an impatient wife telling her husband to hurry up. The Doctor took the hint and they began their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess that's it for now," the alien man said. "I'll try to come back and visit sometime, yeah?"

"Sure Doctor, that'd be great," Dean replied happily. "We need to go find ourselves a case anyway, there's been a lot of demonic activity lately." Clara realized just how important the Doctor seemed to Dean and vice versa. She liked him, if the Doctor was so fond of him and trusted him so much, he must really be a good person.

The Doctor shook hands with the two Winchesters and Clara found herself following suit. In her opinion, they were still the best looking pair she'd ever seen and they were good people as well. The brothers climbed into the car simultaneously and as they prepared to depart, Clara overheard their conversation.

"You should have seen her, Sammy," Dean said. "Longest legs I've ever seen, red hair…"

Sam simply rolled his eyes and waved back at Clara and the Doctor. Clara could have sworn he said something about not confusing porn and real life.

The two time travelers waved as the two hunters drove away, their friends soon disappearing down the dusty old road. Clara smiled; those were probably some of the best of the Doctor's friends she'd met. She hoped to see them again unlike Amy. She was still a bit jealous of this woman but overall, she felt bad for her. When the Doctor had lost her, she must have lost him as well. Clara guessed they'd all had some loss in their lives; maybe that was what drew them together.

As the remaining two walked back into the blue box, Clara sighed. "My God, those two were tall. How did they get so tall? And attractive for that matter. They made me feel _really_ short. Short or not, I'm still the boss, though, right?"

"Sure but, well, you're not exactly Amy height," the Doctor replied, already setting the coordinates so he could leave the Winchesters the message to meet up where they had. He had kind of hoped Clara counted him as tall and good looking as well.

"At least my skirts aren't as short as hers," Clara retorted with a cheeky grin. "You know, I could start dressing like that."

The Doctor's face got red as he searched for something to say. Clara grinned at his flustered state.

"Oh, come on Doctor," she joked, a certain phrase finding its way back to her mind. "Use your _upstairs_ brain."

* * *

**A/N: Well... that didn't amount to much. I did give myself a nice little head-cannon that I'll probably ditch later. It wasn't even really what it was supposed to be about, I wanted it to poke fun at how Sam would be 14 inches taller than Clara and if there were ever a cannon crossover, Jared Padalecki probably wouldn't be allowed to stand on the same side of the room as Jenna Coleman because he would make her look shorter than ever. Instead it was some idle chit chat and I didn't even manage to mention Castiel or, you know, the _end of the world_. Well, I'm still only halfway through season 5. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


End file.
